


When You Say Those Words

by blowinduck



Series: Rush minific Series [5]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Launt, M/M, careless fluff, post - Nürburgring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowinduck/pseuds/blowinduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three words<br/>Eight letters<br/>It should be easy</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Those Words

It should be easy.

Three words

Eight letters

It  _should_  be easy

Part lips, breathe in, utter the words and close lips.

Easy

It certainly is easier than driving the McLaren on the track, or cooking, or dragging Niki along to go clubbing. Is not as if he were to say a lie; he’s been aware of the truth of that phrase for months.

He felt the sudden urge to say it, and did, but then Niki was asleep on a hospital bed because of James’ stupidity.

Since then he had wanted to let Niki hear those words. Eight letters to sume up how glad he was that Niki was in his life.

He had tried saying them thousands of times: after exhilarating races, in the mid of a impromptu dance on the living room, when both cook and Niki glares at him for making a perfect mess of the kitchen, when they share the occasional beer on slow nights, between heated kisses and caresses and after those, both having light-headed smiles on their faces; with a box full of that special brand of yoghurt, on posh dinners and take-away Chinese, that time when he tried writing a letter but threw all of them away, when he sees him smile or being his grumpy self, when their eyes meet one last time before sleep comes and yet, he hasn’t.

He lets out a deep sigh.

“Perhaps it’s because I’m afraid of how you’ll react.” James whispers to the silence, his eyes darting to Niki’s sleeping face. He looks so young like that, with his relaxed expression and parted lips showing his cute overbite.

James shifts closer until his lips are mere inches apart from Niki’s ear. He closes his eyes, breathes in and whispers “I love you” softly, savouring every syllable leaving his mouth and letting them hanging in the autumn night.  

He’s surprised when Niki smiles down the dim moonlight and whispers the same eight letters back.


End file.
